The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing bumper system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a brake-actuated shock-absorbing bumper system for absorbing external impacts due to a collision of the vehicle with another vehicle or object.
Conventional front and rear bumpers of vehicles are respectively and securely connected to front and rear ends of the vehicle body. Under such circumstances, if the vehicle collides with another vehicle or other objects, a powerful shock is transferred to the body along the bumper, resulting in severe damage to or destruction of the vehicle. Sometimes the shock is even transferred to passengers if the vehicle is subjected to tremendous impact, resulting in injury or death of the passengers. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,697 proposed a brake-actuated automatic extending bumper for absorbing shock. The present invention provides an alternative and further advanced shock-absorbing bumper system to protect the vehicle and its passengers.